


The Fics That Never Were

by undergroundmindpalace



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Discussion, Domestic, Drabble, Drabbles, Ficlet, Ficlets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Poetic, Slash, just for fun, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergroundmindpalace/pseuds/undergroundmindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's all disjointed sentences and entangled words; slightly muffled by the covers and the darkness." / Trobed ficlets. Mostly fluff. Some angst and mentions of sex, but no graphic scenes. This collection will be updated regularly. Slash. M/M</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: will be the first of many. prompt list is over on DA (made by LooLa-Bean)
> 
> This is troy x abed. There are mentions of sex. Not graphic though. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Disclaimer: if you recognise it, I dont own it.
> 
> Please review and tell your friends! It really helps! :) ENJOY

**Beginning**

When Troy first meets Abed, he does not know what to think. In front of him is a stick insect of a man who is all angles and aggressive blinking. "He's weird," Troy thinks to himself, and yet when Abed asks him to join his Spanish study group Troy doesn't hesitate for even a second before he says yes.

 

**Obsession**

Troy doesn't quite know when his obsession with Abed's hands first started. Perhaps it was in Spanish 101, when he could see Abed taking down notes with his long fingers wrapped around a yellow HB pencil. Or maybe it was when they were filming something and Troy would look on in ill-disguised awe as Abed fiddled relentlessly with the camera equipment.

 

**Company**

At first it is simply a remedy for the loneliness. Abed hasn't ever really had a friend before, let alone a best friend, and having someone to execute hijinks with is exciting. It's only during a rewatch of the first Kickpuncher movie that Abed realises that he doesn't really need a friend at all, but that he wants to be around Troy anyway. The popcorn changes hands.

 

**Dreams**

He considers telling Abed to shut up. He has classes tomorrow and although he doesn't want to seem rude he really does need a few hours sleep. Abed is still talking to himself in his bunk. It's all disjointed sentences and entangled words; slightly muffled by the covers and the darkness. Troy slips out of the top bunk to see what his friend is doing, only to find that Abed is fast asleep. Troy is confused until he realises that Abed is talking in his sleep. Troy reaches forward to shake him but stops suddenly when he hears Abed speak again, "Troy…"

 

**Pirate**

Troy suggests that they try making up their own stories in the dreamatorium. "I do enjoy re-enacting Inspector Spacetime, Abed," he explains, "but I bet we could make some awesome stories too!" Abed agrees under the premise that they will do another Inspector Spacetime scene before they go to bed, and Troy rushes off to find his eye-patch and inflatable parrot.

 

**Passions**

When they first have sex, Troy finds the entire experience incredibly disconcerting. It's his first time with a guy, and on top of that, he spends the whole time trying to read the indecipherable expression on Abed's face. He worries, almost incessantly, that Abed hates it and that each time may be the last time. It isn't until a month into their physical relationship that Troy figures it out. Abed isn't bored or resistant, but rather, understated in his response. As time goes on Troy becomes fluent in the language of Abed's features. His flickering eyelids and shallow breathing suddenly unlock a wealth of different meanings and Troy never has to worry again.

 

**The First Time**

The first time Abed says "I love you" takes Troy completely by surprise. The normality of the setting makes the event seem almost underwhelming (they are watching Cougar Town in their apartment on a Friday night), but within Troy a surge of emotions rush outwards. He is a man constructed of both happiness and terror and a pinch of hysteria but he takes a deep breath and looks right into Abed's eyes as he says it back. And it feels good. And right. And the way Abed looks at him with his big, gentle eyes and blank face which both ooze sincerity, removes any doubt from Troy's mind.

 

**Opposites**

Had they both been in high school together there is absolutely no doubt that they would not have been friends. In fact, Troy would never have even spared Abed a minute of his time and that makes him incredibly angry at himself. He has changed though; he's not the boy that he once was. He sees the world as it really is. Out of the two of them, Troy is the nobody, and Abed is the hero.

 

**Growing Up**

Growing up is so overrated. Troy would much rather dress up as a fictional character and role play with his best friend any day.

 

**Drowning**

Abed can't swim. Troy is determined to teach him but Abed is reluctant. Troy really wants to be able to go to the beach with his boyfriend and do more than just build sandcastles, (although that is awesome anyway). But more than anything Troy hates the idea that Abed had nobody that was willing to teach him. He cannot stand the fact that Abed spent most of his childhood alone; isolated by his own personality and drowning in the darkness of a solitary existence.

_Please review with suggestions on improvements, or bits that you liked. I love getting feedback!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because Abed is magic, and magic is intangible. And the light that burns the brightest fades the fastest so he is afraid but happy because the time that Abed has given him has been utterly perfect in every way." Trobed ficlets, This is troy x abed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: if you recognise it, it ain't mine.
> 
> Please, please, please review and share! It really does help! :) E N J O Y

**Rejection**

There's not a single cell in Troy's body in which any semblance of fear resides. He knows Abed well enough to see that he loves him too. So when he takes Abed's hand for the first time, and Abed smiles back at him in that way which is both minute and effortless, he is not at all surprised.

**Anger**

Abed doesn't understand anger. He knows why it occurs, and he can read the signs, (in Troy's case, at least) but he doesn't completely understand its purpose. Of course, anger is a distorted version of passion, which is a wonderful and necessary thing, but why allow that emotion to be tainted with such negativity? It's beautiful though, he acquiesces. It can turn a face of stone into something else entirely; something vivid and livid and intense. Anger is neither good nor bad, he thinks. But it is.

**Dusk**

Troy is the day and Abed is the night. The place where they meet is a mesmerizingly beautiful dawn.

**Fight or Flight**

This is it; the pivotal moment. This is it; fight or flight. Here we are, at the proverbial corner, and just look at how the line yearns to be crossed. Feel the words fighting against the back of your teeth and look into his eyes and say it; just say it.

**Skeletons in the Closet**

There are some things that should never be seen. There are some questions that should never be asked. Troy is assured that one of such questions is "Hey Abed, what do you keep in that closet?"

Abed, typical atypical Abed, answers with only the phrase, "many skeletons are to be found there," before rushing off to his next adventure and leaving Troy in the dark.

It's another metaphorical construction, Troy believes - like the cardboard boxes in the dreamatorium, so he leaves it be. It's not until Halloween that he realises that it is not actually a metaphor at all, but that it is where Abed literally stores two life-size plastic skeletons.

**Six Feet Under**

"We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes

And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line" – Six Feet Under the Stars, All Time Low

It's totally lame that Abed uses movie lines on him. That's what Troy will always say when asked. But secretly, he loves it, just as much as he secretly loves the kick puncher movies, (despite how terrible they truly are.)

**Tourist**

They don't disagree often, but when they do, it's about the simplest of things. Troy wants to travel, to see the world. There's so much more to life than Colorado. Abed doesn't disagree with this sentiment but he does firmly believe that there is no point in travelling when TV can bring the foreign locales to them.

**Eternity**

It was never a case of will they or won't they, but rather when? Some people will wait an eternity yet will never have a love like theirs.

**Vanishing**

Troy worries that one day, Abed might vanish. He doesn't know whether it will be literally or not, but he worries all the same. Because Abed is magic, and magic is intangible. And the light that burns the brightest fades the fastest so he is afraid but happy because the time that Abed has given him has been utterly perfect in every way.

**Sea glass**

Troy has moments of incredible genius from time to time; in fact he will, quite out of nowhere, say the most astounding things. One such occasion happens on a regular Tuesday night in the middle of July. It's hot, (but no hotter than it ought to be), and they are sat on the sofa in their apartment. The desk fan is on to accommodate for the fact that they sit completely entwined; roasting in the shared heat of their own bodies. It's near silent, with the exception of the whir of the fan and their heavy, humidity crushed breaths. Abed shifts a little at the sound of Troy's voice, whilst imagining what silence would look like when it's being broken.

"I think I've figured it out," Troy mutters, half asleep, yet the pride is still evident in his tone. Abed nods his head ever so slightly, as a signal that Troy should continue, which he does with as much confidence and gusto as to be expected from him. "We're all wrong," Troy states, as if it were the simplest fact in the whole wide world. It's probably total rubbish, Abed thinks, but he is more than willing to listen to Troy ramble.

"People think you're weird Abed, but you're not. You're the one who's normal." Abed likes this idea very much and can't help but think that maybe Troy is on to something after all.

"Like, it's like you see things as they really are, but nobody else does. And they call you weird but you're totally right. See the way I figure, it's like we're all holding up a piece of glass, right in front of our eyes. But the glass you're holding is completely clear, like a window, but we're looking through that fuzzy glass…"

"Sea glass?"

"Yeah, whatever. And sure, sometimes a bit of dirt gets on your glass, and makes it hard to see, but at least you can see the world as it really is most of the time. Like wow, isn't that amazing?"

Abed wants to tell Troy that he is wrong and that Troy too sees so much. He sees Abed, for example, as no one else does. And like, wow, isn't that amazing?

He wants to tell Troy that he cannot be right, because in his moment of clarity it is Troy that holds the glass, and that sees the truth.

He wants to tell him all of these things, but he cannot, for Troy has fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please review and help me to improve. If there's any bits you particularly liked then let me know; I really love hearing your opinions! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Abed walks slowly around the flat, with Troy's eyes on him at all times, to inspect this wonderland that Troy has created for him. Troy awaits his opinion but Abed can do nothing but stare, in a euphoria-induced haze, at his very own synthetic sky."
> 
> "It has to be said that, if people were measured in saturation, Abed would be a flash flood of colour."
> 
> // Troy x Abed ficlets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND MAKE NO PROFIT FROM WRITING ABOUT THEM
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> I'm taking requests on here + on tumblr, (www.caelum-et-infernum.tumblr.com) If you'd like to see something written then let me know as I love writing to prompts! I'll write personalised stuff too! :)
> 
> And, like always, reviews are appreciated (greatly, it encourages me to write!) Tell me which bits you like / don't like, and let me know your opinions on the ideas expressed. I love a good discussion!
> 
> Last but not least, please enjoy! :)

**Creative Visualization**

_"Creative visualization is the basic technique underlying positive thinking and is frequently used by athletes to enhance their performance."_  
Abed becomes something of a good-luck charm for Troy. Although Troy is no longer under the pressure of a college scholarship, he still wants to fill the neurochemical high of being a winner. So he insists that Abed is present for every match he plays. Abed isn't all that keen on sport, but he will make that compromise if it means that he can share in Troy's post-glory delirium.

**New Growth**

They are constantly being told to grow up. If it's not by the study group, then it's by their families, or lecturers. It's utter nonsense, Abed decides, after attempting to be 'adult' for a full hour, on one November evening. It's boring; Abed cannot see why maturity is so desirable. Abed knows that Troy feels the pressure to prove himself to them. Troy is at a difficult stage in his life, where he is still trying to find himself. The group's influence is therefore easily asserted on Troy, who changes his behaviours to suit them nearly constantly. Abed does not particularly enjoy this, but having vetoed this process himself, he can't truly understand what Troy is going through, so he doesn't try to meddle. Change only really brings grief, and Abed is upset when Troy says that they have to be more normal. He doesn't blame Troy though. He knows this was not his doing, but rather that of their so-called friends. (What ever happened to the notion that friends are supposed to offer unconditional love?)

He just thinks it's sad that they don't understand Troy fully; that they can't see how Troy has grown in his own way. Two years ago, Troy was the mindless jock. Now, he's the all-around nice-guy. It's an over-used trope, but Abed is astounded at how Troy's character development has been handled. And he is thankful to whoever it is that writes the screenplay for their lives, because Troy has been written with Abed in mind.

**Flash Flood**

When Troy joins the air conditioning repair unit, he is afforded a glimpse of what post-college life will be like. It's a pretty damning experience, truth be told. Air conditioning repair isn't exactly exciting, and doing it as a nine-to-five would be downright dull. (Although, he concedes, most jobs generally are).

At the end of the day, it's a case of company over circumstance; what really gets to Troy is the lack of all things Abed. It takes him only a few days to realise that it is Abed that brightens up the tedium of living a black and white existance. Without Abed his life is fifty shades of grey (and not in the way that Annie's secret- but-not-so-secret favourite book would have you believe). It has to be said that, if people were measured in saturation, Abed would be a flash flood of colour.

**Stars**

Troy surprises Abed on his birthday. He switches off the lights and waits for Abed to come home from the shops. When Abed does arrive, he drops the milk in shock. The expression on his face barely changes but the slight backwards tilt of his head is enough to show Troy that the desired effect has been achieved. Troy leaps out from behind the armchair and spreads his arms, "Happy Birthday Abed!"

Abed is still looking at the room. Every inch of the walls and ceiling is covered in tiny glow in the dark stars. They all fight for attention, on lampshades, on the back of chairs, and on any flat surface that Troy has deemed in need of decoration. Even the cake that sits on the counter is covered in them. He can't even begin to imagine how long this must have taken Troy and he feels a little overwhelmed that Troy has probably spent all day painstakingly preparing this. In lieu of the words that he cannot find to express his love and gratitude, Abed sends a large, honest smile Troy's way.

Abed walks slowly around the flat, with Troy's eyes on him at all times, to inspect this wonderland that Troy has created for him. Troy awaits his opinion but Abed can do nothing but stare, in a euphoria-induced haze, at his very own synthetic sky.

**Where No Man Has Gone Before**

It's just an ordinary evening the flat 303. The opening sequence of _'Star Trek II: The Wrath Of Khan'_ can be heard emanating quietly from the TV. Abed mouths the words under his breath, _"Space... the Final Frontier. These are the continuing voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her ongoing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life forms and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before."_  
Troy, whose head is resting on Abed's chest, snuggles closer to his best friend; wrapping his arms tightly around his skinny waist and giving him a gentle squeeze. It's an unconcious movement, Troy is already snoring gently against Abed's neck, making the collar of his pajama top flutter with every breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read. Drop a review in the little white box and have a nice day! - caelum_et_infernum xoxo


End file.
